Athena visits a Animal Shelter
by Chaosmob
Summary: Diana and Athena visit a animal shelter. Athena makes a friend.


A/N Don't own the characters so don't sue.

Many Thanks to Lady Isis for betaing this story. To DaisyJane for her help and input on it. And to Hepburn for making sure the bears don't get me! Hehehe.

This is mostly a Diana and Athena story with Bruce making an appearance at the end.

Enjoy all!

**Athena visits a Animal Shelter.**

Athena was kicking her tiny legs on the car seat. She couldn't see over the car's dash or side window to her disappointment.

"Are we there yet, Mommy?" she asked once again. Diana rolled her eyes as she smiled, this was the twentieth time her daughter had asked that question.

"Almost, sweetie. Remember you have to be on your best behavior. Mommy is working, and can't be disturbed when we get there," she told her pint-sized daughter. Diana watched her from the corner of her eye. Athena was pulling at the seatbelt at the moment. She had an appointment with a local animal shelter for the Prince/Wayne foundation. The shelter was running out of money to run the day to day operations.

"I will, Mommy." Athena stopped trying to wiggle out of the car's restraints for a moment. She was just excited to see all the animals her mommy promised her. She was hoping to see if they had her favorite animals there. Like her daddy, she loved bats. Well, Athena loved any flying animals. She wished she could fly with them.

Diana pulled the luxury sedan to a stop in the parking lot of the animal shelter. She unbuckled Athena, and once freed Athena jumped up onto the seat. She looked at the building and sighed sadly.

"I don't see the animals, Mommy," Athena told her.

Diana nodded her head in agreement. "They are all inside, honey," Diana said as she turned Athena towards her. "Now remember, be good and stay close to Mommy." Diana stared at her little excited face.

Athena frowned and rolled her big blue eyes. "I said I would, Mommy."

Diana opened her door and got out. Athena was already climbing out of the car, standing next to her. Once Diana made sure she had everything she closed the car door and grabbed little Athena's hand. The two walked towards the large metal door. Athena was skipping as they made their way towards it.

Diana knocked on the door. Athena was tapping her little foot, irritated that she hadn't seen any animals yet. Diana closed her eyes and smiled to herself. _Guess she doesn't have Bruce's patience_. The door finally opened and an elderly lady smiled at them both.

"You must be Mrs Wayne. I'm Dorothy. And who are you little one?" the older woman asked, looking down at the curly raven haired angel after she shook Diana's hand. Athena looked up at the kind smile on the older looking woman.

"I'm Athena, are there lots of animals here?" she asked her trying to get a peek behind the lady.

Dorothy cocked an eyebrow at Diana and chuckled. "There are lots of animals here, Athena. Why don't you both come in?" Dorothy said as she ushered them inside.

Once inside Athena looked around but the room; it was empty of any animals. Dorothy spoke up. "This is our reception." The room was a faded white color with a simple wooden desk near a set of double swinging doors. The floor was clean but worn. The place looked like it could use some maintenance and a fresh coat of paint. Dorothy motioned towards the door. Diana with Athena in tow followed her through the doors.

The room was similar to the reception - worn but clean.

"This is where we check on the animals. If they are injured or sick we place them in quarantine until they are healthier," Dorothy said. Diana nodded her head as she looked at the examining table and counters.

Little Athena sighed out and tugged on her mommy's hand. "There are no animals here, Mommy," she said with a bit of frustration.

Diana looked down at her impatient daughter. "We will see them soon, honey."

Athena was growing frustrated as the seconds ticked by. Why were there no animals, she thought to herself.

Dorothy chuckled. "The animals are in the next room."

On hearing this, Athena's eyes lit up with excitement, and she tried to pull her mother towards the doorway leading to the animals. Diana held on and didn't move. Athena stared up at her mother. Diana gave her a little glare for being so agitated, and Athena's little shoulders slouched in defeat.

Dorothy had watched this exchange, and thought it would be best to show them the kennel. "If you would like to see the animals we can see them now," she told Diana.

Diana smiled and nodded her head. The sooner Athena was happy the sooner she could talk to Dorothy about what was needed for the shelter.

"Ready to see the animals, Athena?" Dorothy asked her.

Athena's little legs twitched with excitement. "Yes!" she said quickly.

Dorothy winked at Diana and the three made their way towards the kennel. Once the door opened, many dogs started to bark. Athena managed to get out of her mother's grasp, and she ran towards the caged dogs and cats. Her eyes opened large at seeing them all in cages.

She turned her head towards her mother. "Why are they all trapped?" She sounded upset.

Diana frowned and walked over to Athena. She bent down to her knee and said, "Because they would hurt themselves or each other. It is for their protection, honey."

Athena still did not look happy, but nodded her head. Diana gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Look at them, my little sun and stars. But don't run off. I'm just going to talk to Dorothy for a few minutes. Okay?" she said to her.

Athena grinned and nodded her head. Diana stood back up and made her way back towards Dorothy. Athena turned and slowly walked down the hallway looking at the different dogs and cats. They all barked, growled or just stare back at her. She stopped in front of a large cage. The dark shaggy brown dog just laid there staring at her. For some reason it attracted her to him.

"Why do you look so sad?" she asked the dog. The dog stood up on its four paws. It got closer to the cage door.

"Because my time is up here, I will be put to sleep soon if no one adopts me," the dog told her.

Athena's little eyes got large. The doggy just talked to her. "Sleep is good when you're tired," she told the dog with a gentle smile.

The dog looked sadly at her. "I will not wake up from that sleep, they are going to kill me." he told her.

Athena's eyes turned hard for a moment. "I will not let them do that, what is your name?" she asked the dog.

The dog wagged its tail. "My name is Fred, what is yours?" he said in a happier tone.

"My name is Athena. I will get you out of here," she said as she tried to unlock the cage.

Diana had watched the exchange and ran over towards Athena. Diana placed a hand on her little shoulder. Athena stopped and looked up at her mother.

"You can't let the animals out, honey," Diana told her.

Athena shook her head. "They are going to put Fred to sleep, I can't let that happen!" she replied in a whining voice.

Diana gently lifted Athena up and hugged her. "I will talk to the lady and see what we can do," she told her. Athena nodded her head against her mothers shoulder.

Still holding Athena, Diana walked over and talked to Dorothy. After five minutes it was decided that the dog would be going home with them. Also that the Prince/Wayne foundation had donated fifty thousand dollars to the shelter. With the promise that no more animals would be put to sleep. Athena happily led the large hairy dog towards their car.

During the trip home Diana listened to Athena and Fred talk to each other. Diana had heard the whole conversation when there were at the shelter. She knew what Athena's gift was now. Just like her, Athena could communicate with animals. When they entered the house, Diana noticed Bruce's jacket and shoes. She sighed to herself.

"Athena, bring Fred with you and let's find Daddy," she told her as she was removing her own shoes.

Athena nodded her head with excitement. Daddy was going to love Fred, she just knew he would. Diana found Bruce in his study. He got up from behind his desk and walked over to her, wrapping her in an embrace and kissing her on the lips.

Diana sighed, then frowned at him. Bruce raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

"Bruce, Athena brought home a friend to live with us," she told him.

Bruce looked over her shoulder and saw Athena enter the room with a shaggy, somewhat ugly looking, dog behind her. Once Athena saw her daddy she ran up and hugged both her parents' legs.

"Daddy, we have a new member to the family," she said to him happily.

He turned to look at the dog once again. It was sniffing around the room then stopped. The dog then chose that moment to cock his leg up and pee on the Persian rug in front of the fireplace. It was the first time Bruce had ever delivered a batglare to an animal. The dog, looking suitably chastised, ran over to Athena and got behind her for protection.

Diana giggled at his expression as Athena looked up at him with her best puppy dog face. That simple expression changed his hard look.

"Fine...he can stay," he sighed deeply.

Athena hopped up and down. "Thank you, Daddy." She turned to Fred. "You can't be peeing in the house, Fred," she scolded.

Fred lowered his head in shame.

Athena, feeling sorry for being mean to him reached out and wrapped him into a hug. "That's okay... Let me show you around your new house," she told him. The dog wagged his tail and followed her out of the room.

Bruce closed his eyes. His little girl had such a hold over him. Diana walked over and wrapped him in an embrace.

"You're not the only one that can't say no to her," Diana smiled at him.

Bruce nodded his head and tightened his embrace of her. "I dread the day when she starts dating," he exhaled deeply.

Diana laughed - whoever Athena brought home had better have meta powers. Knowing Bruce he would make the poor boy pee his pants. _Lucky Athena would have me to calm him if it gets too bad_.

Diana grabbed his face and kissed him. She never imagined Bruce would ever mellow out. But their little Athena sure could change his mind quicker then Wally or J'onn could eat a bag of oreos.

"Remember we talked about Athena receiving a gift from the gods?" she asked him.

Bruce's face wore an ugly expression, remembering their talk. Athena wasn't the only one that could bend his will. He sighed and nodded his head at his beautiful wife.

"Well the gift is communicating with animals," Diana told him. Bruce smiled and wrapped Diana in another hug. She was confused for a moment. Normally he would go off the deep end when talking about her gods and goddesses.

"Good, she can help keep the bats from pooping on the batmobile now," he said with a chuckle. Diana rolled her eyes at his silliness.

"You're lucky I love you so much...And I'm glad you can be silly from time to time," she looked deep into his eyes and noticed the love and happiness in them. He had changed in the years that she had known him. He allowed his emotions out a lot more. She figured it would take another ten or twenty years and he might mellow out enough to invite Wally over for dinner. _Might!_ she giggled to herself.

The End.


End file.
